You Found Me
by Mauveine
Summary: She loved him, completely and unequivocally. She would do anything for Dean Winchester. She would kill for Dean Winchester. She would steal for Dean Winchester. She would follow him anywhere and above all, she would die for Dean Winchester. Dean/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I only own Aeron (pronounced Erin). I am doing this purely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The winter here's cold and bitter  
_

_It's chilled us to the bone_

_I haven't seen the sun in weeks_

_Too long, too far from home_

_I feel just like I'm sinking_

_And I claw for solid ground_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_Never thought I could feel so low_

_Oh darkness, I feel like letting go_

_Sarah McLachlan - Full of Grace_

_

* * *

_It was raining in a way she figured people would describe as raining cats and dogs. She had never quite understood the meaning behind that saying. Why people couldn't just say it was pouring was beyond her understanding. She stood beside the window, her eyes following the trail a raindrop left on the glass before it too disappeared from her line of vision. She looked back up, out into the vast darkness surrounding her, her eyes searching for a speck of light. She was looking for something…anything that would alert her to his presence, something that would ease the pain and fear in her heart that he wasn't coming back.

Her hand reached up and with the tip of her finger, she traced the line of another drop of rain, her nail lightly scraping against the glass, creating an eerie sound that pierced through the silence of the room. A clap of thunder shook the cabin she was in, and with a weak flicker, the lights struggled to stay on before finally blinking out. She let out a sigh as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. Using the light of the flame, she walked over to a nearby table and lit the candle sitting on it. The meager light barely lit the small room she was in and she found herself reaching for her weapon to make sure it was safely tucked in the waistband of her jeans. At this point in her life, it was her safety net, the one thing she could rely on to protect herself.

She carried the candle back over to the window and setting it on the ledge, she sat in a rickety chair the previous owner had left behind. She would keep her vigil; she would keep her look out. She had promised him that she would be there when he needed her and although she knew she had left a hunt unfinished, which left countless lives in danger, she couldn't tell him that she didn't have the time to meet him. She only hoped that he would make it through alive, in one piece, if not in mind, in body.

She knew he was broken, in many ways. She knew his soul was shattered and he wasn't sure he could continue with the life he led. She knew he understood what was before him and what he would ultimately have to do. She knew that he felt responsible for every bad thing that was happening in the world and that the knowledge had left him feeling like a fractured human, unworthy and unnecessary to anyone. What he failed to acknowledge was that the world was depending on him…she was depending on him.

She loved him, although she had never told him as much. They had been a release for one another on more than one occasion and were both there for the other when an itch needed to be scratched, and yet she wanted nothing more than to wrap him in her arms, protect him, take away his pain and let him know that he was loved, completely and unequivocally. She would die for him…she would sacrifice for him…she would do anything he asked of her without a question or another thought. On some level that frightened her, yet whenever he was around that didn't matter.

She hadn't seen him since he had returned, her only access to him through quick phone calls, infrequent text messages, and voice mails that were more silence than talk. It was because of that she was as shocked as she was that he wanted to see her. She had known that something was wrong the moment she answered the phone. His voice had contained so much pain, sorrow, and a hint that he was close to breaking down and giving up. She had never heard him sound so utterly dejected and she wasn't sure what to expect when she saw him. Add on the fact that he had been to hell and back since their last meeting…she was nervous and unsure of what to expect.

A low rumbling broke through her thoughts and as she sat up in the chair, her eyes darted to look out the window. In the distance, she could see two small lights moving towards her, which she knew were the headlights on the Impala. She stood and made her way towards the door, her steps light and slightly hesitant. She took a deep breath and leaned her head against the wood of the door, her eyes closed and a hand on the doorknob. Saying a quiet prayer, something that was becoming more frequent, she opened her eyes and pulled the door open. Her sights fell on the Impala as it pulled up next to the rundown cabin and she watched, holding her breath, as the driver's side door opened.

Neither of them moved, and she realized she was barely breathing, as she looked him over, head to toe. The rain continued to pour down, drenching them both and with unsure steps she slowly began to walk towards him, her eyes never leaving his. It seemed like forever before she reached him, her tears merging with the rain as they ran down her face. She came within a foot of him and stopped, her eyes searching his for some kind of acknowledgement, something that told her he needed her, that he was happy to see her. Instead, she found pain, uncertainty, anger, and above all sorrow. His hand reached up tentatively and he lightly brushed his fingers against her cheek as if he feared that she wasn't real, that she would somehow disappear if he touched her. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing as his hand moved to cup her cheek completely. Her heart soared at his touch and with a sigh; she felt all of her fear and tension wash out of her body.

She opened her eyes and looked up into his, amazed by his beauty. She was relieved that he looked no different. Hardened maybe, but relatively unchanged. Somehow, she had feared he wouldn't be the same, that hell would have disfigured him in some way. Silly, she knew, as only his soul had been in hell, yet it had been flittering through her mind ever since she had learned of his resurrection. Her eyes fell to his lips as he leaned in towards her, moving back to meet his eyes before his lips touched hers.

With a soft moan, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, her arms winding around his neck, latching his body to hers. He attempted to pull her closer to his body, his hands in her hair, and he clutched onto her as if she was his only lifeline. She could taste the salt from her tears, or perhaps they were his, as their tongues moved against one another, and it was if the rest of the world had disappeared. They weren't standing in the middle of nowhere, in a field that had long ago turned to mud from the water. There wasn't the constant threat of a demon attack, of another seal being broken. No, instead, they were somewhere peaceful, where nothing could harm them and the reality of life didn't exist. Yet deep down she knew and acknowledged that the moment he pulled away from her everything would come crashing back down on them. Nevertheless, for this one moment, this one fleeting moment, she would let her mind dream and she would forget what was going on around them. He pulled away slowly and she felt the staggering loss of warmth. Wanting to cry out from the loss, she slowly opened her eyes.

"I missed you," he said softly, pushing a piece of wet hair off her forehead. She closed her eyes against the pain as she tried to come up with some answer to that admission. Nothing she said would be able to express what she had felt while he had been gone.

"I…" she trailed off and unable to stop herself, she pulled him back into another kiss, hoping that somehow he would understand what she was trying to say. She pulled away, her eyes still closed, and leaning her forehead against his shoulder she whispered, "I missed you more than I could ever begin to explain to you."

"Aeron…" his voice faded away, breaking slightly. She pulled away from him and nodded slowly.

"Dean," she whispered. "Come inside," her hands ran down his arms before she grasped his hands. "We'll dry off, warm up, and talk."

She led him into the cabin, knowing that she had to be patient and allow him to open up on his own. He would tell her eventually what he needed her to do, how she could help him and all that he really needed to understand was that she would do anything for Dean Winchester. She would kill for Dean Winchester. She would steal for Dean Winchester. Above all, she would die for Dean Winchester.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is my first Supernatural story. For some reason it popped into my head and refused to go away so I thought I would write it down and put it out here. Please let me know what you think and let me know if you think I should continue or if this was a complete mistake and I should go far, far away. LOL. The title of the story is in reference to Fray's "You Found Me" which I think fits Dean in a way.**

**Alrighty, please read and review. I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a quick reminder that I do not, nor do I claim to, own Supernatural or Dean Winchester. Also, as far as timelines go, this falls between On The Head of A Pin and Monster at the End of This Book, so there are Season 4 spoilers. Thank you**

* * *

_You woke up screaming aloud  
A prayer from your secret god  
You feed off our fears  
And hold back your tears_

_Give us a tantrum  
And a know it all grin  
Just when we need one  
When the evening's thin_

_Oh you're a beautiful  
A beautiful fucked up man  
You're setting up your  
Razor wire shrine _

_Sarah McLachlan – Building a Mystery_

_

* * *

  
_

She pulled him into the cabin, closing and latching the door behind them. She checked to make sure the line of salt she had laid earlier was still in place before turning back to Dean. She watched him for a moment as his eyes scanned the room, taking in his bearings. The light from the candle cast shadows on his face, yet she could still see the dark circles under his eyes, the bruises that graced his cheek and jaw. He had taken a beating prior to coming to her, the evidence was clear. She stepped closer to him in order to get a better look and her heart almost stopped as his gaze met hers. The emotions he could display with just one look never ceased to amaze her.

He walked towards her, stopping within inches of her body. She tilted her head up to look into his eyes, her 5'3" frame dwarfed by his own. She watched a drop of water work its way down his forehead, along his cheek, before making its way down his neck. She suppressed the urge to lean forward and capture it with her tongue with everything she had. It amazed her how much she wanted him. She could never get her fill of him. Reaching up she placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing back and forth slowly over his cheekbone. She wiped away a tear that escaped his eye and she could feel her own heart break for him. She knew that he was a passionate man, that he had intense emotions and feelings that he tried to keep pushed deep down within himself. She felt relief that he felt comfortable with her to let his true emotions out. He very rarely gave her his standard reply of "I'm fine," even after John's death he had confided in her before he had Sam. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

He buried his face in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his tears against her skin and she ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring that everything would be okay into his ear. She first felt his lips press against the skin at the base of her ear before he moved down her jaw line, leaving a trail of fire with each passing kiss.

"Aeron," she heard him whisper before she pulled away to look at him. "I…I can't make the images go away," he paused briefly, "Every time I close my eyes…and now…" he pulled away and ran his hands through his hair. "And now I find out that everything…this whole damn apocalypse is happening because of me!"

She stood quietly, watching Dean pace the room. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know exactly what it was he was talking about. She knew of Lilith and the 66 seals. She knew there was an incredible increase in demonic activity. She had even heard whispers that something was not quite right with Sam. Still, she didn't understand Dean's role. She stepped towards him and flinched as he punched the wall repeatedly, each punch becoming more violent than the one before. She moved forward and grabbed his arm before he could hit the wall again.

"Dean," she said quietly, "Stop." She looked at his bloodied knuckles, thankful that they weren't too beat up and turned to grab her first aid kit.

"No! I'm fine!" he said, pulling away from her, "I'm…I'm fine." He stated softer the second time.

"Obviously," she said as she turned back to the window. She looked out at the rain falling, again her eyes drawn in by a drop meandering its way down the smooth glass. She glanced out of the corner of her eye as he walked up behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he turned her around to face him.

His hands pushed her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, the sound of the fabric hitting the ground, dull in her ears. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he looked at her, his eyes silently asking if he could proceed. "I just need…," he couldn't continue. In response, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed his leather jacket off his body before slowly removing layer upon layer of his clothing.

* * *

She watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took and her thoughts moved to older memories, happier times, she supposed…in a way. She had met him when she was three and Dean was eight. Her father, Dominic, had met John on a job and the two formed a bond. Dominic had later turned to John when his wife was killed while they were hunting a nest of vampires and Dean had been responsible for her as well as Sam several times during their childhood.

She had always looked up to Dean, comparing him to her guardian, her knight in shining armor. He had always been open and honest with her, showing a side of his personality that others rarely had the opportunity to see. He had kept her entertained when their fathers were away together on a hunt, had spent time at her tea parties, understood when she crawled into the bed with him after a nightmare and had made the monsters disappear. He had listened to her stories of princes and princesses and she had listened to the stories of each of his conquests; something she hadn't always been enthusiastic about.

She wasn't quite sure when she had fallen in love with him. More than likely the crush had always been there and the love had developed over time. She had been scared to death when he finally became enveloped with the life of a hunter, embracing everything that came with it. She figured she began to flirt with him when she had turned 15 and her hormones were in overdrive. It wasn't until she was 18 and he was 23 that anything physical had happened between them, each in a moment of pain and loss, Aeron dealing with the death of her father and Dean having been pushed away by Cassie. She let out a bitter laugh as she crawled out of the bed, wrapped a blanket around her body and walked over to the window. There was nothing healthy with their relationship and yet, there wasn't a single change she would make. The only thing she ever wished for was that he would come to the realization that he loved her as much as she loved him, something that was probably never bound to happen. She heard the sheets rustle, a sudden gasp for breath, and she turned her gaze back to him. She watched as he sat up, leaning against the headboard, his hands running down his face. She knew the action; she knew he was more than likely suffering from nightmares.

"What are you doing?" he asked after his searching eyes landed on her, his voice rough with sleep.

"Nothing," she said walking back towards him as he patted the bed next to him. She sat down next to him and leaned into his body, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"Tell me a story Aeron," he said, a line he hadn't used since he was twelve and they were laying in a field, dreaming up places they would rather be, the summer sun shining down on them and dandelions blowing in the breeze.

"There once was a beautiful princess who lived in a castle and spent her days among the animals and the flowers. She had everything she ever wanted; a loving mother, a caring father and people who adored her," Aeron began the story she had been telling since she could remember with few modifications over the years. Dean's hands moved into her hair, his fingers playing with the dark strands. "One day an evil witch invaded the castle grounds, darkness following her every step. The flowers began to wilt, the animals turned vicious, and the people turned against one another. The princess' mother tried to fight off the witch but died in the process of saving her young daughter. The princess, fleeing from the danger, came upon a well. She slipped a ring her father had made for her from a chain around her neck and placing a kiss on the cool metal she tossed the ring into the well, wishing for someone to come and save them. She raced back through the woods towards the castle, hiding in the bushes so not to be caught and along the path, she ran into a man on a horse. She knew the moment she saw him that her wish had come true, that he would be the one to save her kingdom," Aeron smiled against Dean's skin, her fingers playing with the amulet on his chest.

"The knight followed her back to the castle where a great battle took place between the knight and the wicked witch. With one final sweep of his sword, the witch lost her head and fell to her death, disappearing into the Earth. The princess approached where her body had been and noticed something glinting in the sunlight. She knelt down and found her ring lying where the witch had fallen. Stunned by the magic involved, she presented the knight with the ring as a symbol of her gratitude," Aeron's hand moved to Dean's right hand and traced the silver ring she had given him when they were teenagers. "She hoped that he would stay, but she knew that his job was to save those in need and as she kissed him goodbye and watched him ride away, she whispered a goodbye and…" she trailed off wondering if she should add to the story. She moved up onto her elbow to look at him.

"And?" he asked, wanting to know what she was going to say. She looked into his eyes for a moment before moving back to lay her head on his chest.

"And…and her love," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who added me to their favorites and their alerts. The amazing response is greatly appreciated. **

**_Kellogs-cornflakes: Thank you for your kind words, I don't think I will ever be able to say that enough LOL :) I'm glad that I'm not the only one who sees tha song as being "Dean." I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter. Let me know._**

_**angeleyenc: Thank you for the review, it's because of people like you that I am continuing. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**_

_**Aimed Mischeif: Thanks for the review. I am glad that you find it interesting and hopefully you will continue to find it interesting. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I look forward to hearing from you.**_

_**alleycat2435: Thank you for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
**_

_**Aphina: My Dear! I have missed you! Thank you for the review! You're amazing. I am glad you like Aeron. I felt like Dean needs someone that he has known for a while that he can just be himself with. Someone who understands that he has a dream of one day living a normal life, even if he doesn't come out and say it and would completely disagree with the statement if someone said it outloud. He has so much going on in his life that is so completely heartbreaking that he needs that one person that he can depend on and trust completely. Yes, my first shipper lol! Aeron/Dean lovers unite! LOL. Let me know what you think of this one and I promise I will get Someday updated someday lol....Yeah that was lame, but I said it anyway!**_

**Again, to everyone out there, I would appreciate your reviews. As you can see I'm a fairly grateful person and I appreciate what I get! Read & Review PLEASE!**_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_You sing, you shout_

_You turn the world around_

_Yeah we come all together for you_

_You let me see_

_The man I'm gonna be_

_Yeah we come all together for you_

_Remember to shine_

_Let my love take you high_

_You've nothin' to lose_

_You're just a boy with the blues_

_Oasis - Boy With the Blues  
_

* * *

Aeron waited silently, hoping that Dean would be able to process the information. She was afraid that her admission would scare him off. Dean Winchester wasn't your run of the mill monogamous man, and she wasn't looking for that necessarily. Her only reason for admitting that she loved him was so he knew. She knew that deep down Dean didn't believe that he was worth much. He had been raised a soldier and treated as such. While John had loved both Dean and Sam, he had been so completely caught up in finding the yellow-eyed demon that showing his children love had taken a very far back seat.

Dean stopped breathing as her words hit his ears. It took him several seconds to process the information and he wasn't sure how to respond. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard those words and to be honest he wasn't entirely sure he had ever said them himself. Even when he had been living in an alternate reality, courtesy of the Djinn, he hadn't even been able to utter the words to his mother. His fingers continued to caress a strand of her hair as he contemplated his next step. He knew he loved her. With every fiber of his being, he loved her. The one thing that held him back from stating it was his actions over the years. How could he have acted the way he had, done the things he had, been with as many women as he had, if he loved her? He wasn't sure he had an answer to those questions. He finally began to answer when he felt her pull away.

Aeron moved to look at him, supporting her weight on her right elbow. Looking in his eyes, she could see the internal conflict, and although it pained her, she knew she was pushing him in a direction he wasn't entirely comfortable with. He opened his mouth to speak and fearing what he would say and that it would hurt too much to hear it aloud, she placed the index finger of her left hand on his lips.

"Shhh…" she whispered, "It's okay, I understand…"

"Aeron," he paused, "I…"

"No really," she leaned in and kissed him softly. "I shouldn't have said anything." She moved away from him and went to stand. His hand closed around her bicep and pulled her back onto the bed, his eyes staring into hers.

Dean didn't know what to say. He hated the look in her eyes and hated even more that he was the cause of it, and still he was unable to utter the three little words, the eight letters, that she wanted to hear and he honestly wanted to say. Instead, he pulled her body against his own, his lips seeking hers. He kissed her desperately, feeding off her. He slowly pulled away, his eyes on hers, hoping that somehow she would understand what he was trying to convey.

* * *

She woke up several hours later as the sun was rising over the horizon and shining directly in her face. At least it had stopped raining. She turned over, her hand searching out the warmth of Dean's body and found cool sheets. She sat up, looking around the room, not seeing him anywhere in the small space. Her heart leapt into her throat as the thought of him leaving her in the middle of the night ran through her mind. She stood up, gathered the sheet around her body and made her way to the front door. She stepped out onto the porch and when her eyes landed on the Impala, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Think I'd left?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Honestly?" she asked, turning around to look at him. "Yes."

Dean nodded and rubbed his hands over his face. Truth was he had thought about it. Leaving was a hell of a lot better than having to say goodbye to her face again. It was easier when he just walked away. It was easier when he just sort of disappeared. He looked beyond her to the forest beyond them, his senses picking up on even the faintest of sounds, smells, and tastes. This is what he wanted…peace…far far away from "civilization."

"I have to go back… " He trailed off as he stood up. "There are some signs of a haunting in Indiana…"

Aeron nodded her head, running a hand through her hair. She looked up at him as he stepped towards her. Dean placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb along her cheekbone. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rising up onto her tiptoes; she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I know you won't listen, but be careful, and if you need _anything_," she stressed the last word, "call me and I will drop everything to help." She frowned at his look. "I mean it Dean. I can help you fight this thing. I may not have been chosen by God to stop the world from ending, but I'm fully capable of kicking some demon ass and helping out."

Dean hadn't told her that it was because of him the world was on the brink of destruction. If it hadn't been for his weakness, God wouldn't have needed him back to end it all.

"I'll call you…" he laughed at her look of disbelief, "I promise. I'll call if we need your help. I just…"

"Just call."

Dean nodded his head, kissed her gently before turning to go back into the cabin to gather his things. Aeron remained on the porch. It was easier not to watch him pack up. She looked over the land, listening to the chirp of the birds that fluttered in and out of the leaves of the trees and suddenly felt a crush of fear settle upon her. She closed her eyes, trying to fight off the feeling and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Dean said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" she turned to look at him, "Yeah…I'm fine." She glanced back at the forest. "Just zoned out I guess."

"I better go," he said picking up his duffle and nodding towards his car.

"Right…" she followed him out to the Impala. "I meant what I said Dean." She said as he opened the car door and threw his bag into the back seat. "If you need anything call me," she placed a hand on the car door as he slid into the driver's seat.

"I will. I promise."

She leaned in to give him a kiss, savoring the taste of him, the texture, the intoxication of him before pulling away and stepping back. Dean closed the door and rolled down his window as he started the engine.

"Be safe Dean."

"You too Aeron," he said quietly before backing up a bit and driving off. He watched her form slowly fade into the background through the rear-view mirror. With a sigh, he settled into the seat and flicked on the stereo, turning the volume up as loud as he could stand it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. If I didn't respond personally to you, I apologize. I was a little preoccupied with finals and graduation and I don't remember if I got through them all. I just want you all to know that they are greatly appreciated and your kind words have made me very happy :) So, please continue to read and review. **

**I will be honest and say that I had a bit of a problem with this chapter as a result it is shorter and I am not completely happy with it, but I hope that's just be being picky and you will all like it.**

**Have a great day!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing beyond Aeron and her story. Supernatural and everything associated with it belong to The CW and Eric Kripke.**

* * *

_I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just tryin' to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
_

_T.I. featuring Justin Timberlake - Dean and Gone_

_

* * *

_Aeron walked back into the cabin, wiping the trail of tears off her cheeks and laughing bitterly at herself. She did this every time they parted ways and it always pissed her off that she was that attached to him, to the point that it was almost unhealthy. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the still open door. When she had found out about his deal she had felt a large part of herself break in two, yet she had never blamed him…never hated him for it. He loved Sam, and she understood that. When Dean died, she had struggled to keep sane, struggled to keep herself from falling apart.

Life without Dean had been beyond miserable. She had struggled to hang onto some semblance of dignity and hope. To be honest, she had done everything but that. She had, in all truthfulness, fallen into a cycle of drinking and hunting. Slowly she had been killing herself. Over and over the events of that night had played in her mind. She continually regretted that she hadn't been there. She hadn't been able to help Bobby and Sam's efforts to defeat Lilith and break Dean's deal. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration as the memories of that night came to the surface.

* * *

_May 1, 2008_

Aeron cursed as she looked at the clock on her car radio. The numbers switched in a silent, mocking way.

11:45 p.m.

She glanced at her GPS unit hoping it would tell her she was closer than she really was. Instead, the unit kept steady, telling her there was 7 miles to Pontiac, Illinois. She pushed harder on the gas, urging her truck to go faster even though she knew deep down she wouldn't make it. She could only hope and pray Sam and Bobby had found a way to save Dean.

11:55 p.m.

Aeron turned onto the street and pulled up to the house, stopping suddenly when a man stepped out in front of the truck. She glanced around her and took in the sheer number of demons around the house. She glanced at the clock again, her eyes tearing up.

11:57 p.m.

She had to try, even if it meant losing her life in the process. If she could make it past them and onto the lawn, she would be fine. She could only assume the water in the sprinkler system had been blessed. She said a quick prayer, something she rarely did, swung open the door of the truck, and began the fight towards the lawn.

Her fingers dug into the grass and dirt as she tried to drag her body onto the lawn, kicking at the demon that clung to her legs. She was immediately soaked and the screaming demon finally released her legs. She wiped a trail of blood and water off her chin, taking a deep breath. She heard in the distance the chiming of a clock signaling midnight and her heart dropped to her feet.

_12:00 a.m., May 2, 2008_

Aeron scrambled to her feet, sliding on the wet blades of grass and ran towards the house. She began to bang on the door, screaming when it wouldn't open. Tears ran down her face as she heard screaming coming from inside the house and with one final kick to the door, it finally broke free, hanging on its hinges.

She raced down the hallway, the screaming guiding her through the house. She had almost made it into the room when a blinding light exploded out of the room. Covering her eyes she turning her face into a wall, trying to block it out. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking to make sure she was able to see. She walked towards the open French doors; hoping for the best, fearing the worst. As she entered the room she lowered her weapon and took in the scene before her. All she could focus on was Dean, lying in the middle of the room, his body broken, bleeding, torn to shreds. It took everything she had not to flee the room and vomit. She slowly began walking towards Sam who was clutching Dean's body against his own. It felt as if she were floating, as if she weren't there.

Sam looked up at the sound of her sob and her hand lightly, tentatively touching his shoulder. She fell to the ground beside him; her had on his back in an attempt to offer some kind of comfort, not that there really could be any, and stared into the dead eyes of Dean Winchester, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

_Present Day_

Aeron stood and began gathering her clothes, trying to think of something besides Dean's broken and bloody body. He was back…he was fine. His body was completely intact and in fine working condition. She smiled at the thought as she slid her t-shirt over her head. Yes, he was in fine working condition. She slid on her pants and as she finished with her buckle she felt as if someone was looking at her. Aeron looked up and let out a gasp, reaching for her weapon.

"I will not harm you Aeron," the man said quietly.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" she asked as she leveled her gun at the man's head and chambered a round.

"I am Castiel. I am the angel responsible for bringing Dean back from Perdition."

Aeron kept her gun trained on him as she took a step closer. After a few minutes, and for reasons she couldn't entirely understand, she lowered and disarmed her weapon.

"What do you want?"

* * *

**A/N: I am very sorry that this is so much shorter than other chapters, but I wanted to post something and this was about all I had lol. I hope that you enjoy it. To everyone that reviewed, thank you so very much...your kind words make this so much better :) The people here on the Supernatural side of are so kind, and for that I am grateful. They aren't that way in all fandoms. Thank you to all that put this in their favorites and/or alerts, even if you haven't reviewed, it is nice to know that you are reading! So please enjoy, reviews would be appreciated. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, anything to do with Supernatural, its characters, storylines, etc. I only own Aeron and what you do not recognize. :) This chapter takes place after When the Levee Breaks. I am estimating the time between episodes, so...if it doesn't sound right or something, just work with me here :) LOL. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years, wasted gain  
All is lost, hope remains  
And this war's not over_

_Trading Yesterday - Shattered_

_

* * *

_

_One month later_

Aeron had been travelling for what seemed like days; winding her way through the countryside as she moved closer to her goal. Castiel had warned her as much as he could that something big was happening and that Dean would need her there for support.

And she needed to hurry.

She pulled her truck into the parking lot of the hotel Castiel had told her she would be able to find Dean and rushed into the building, her eyes searching out the elevator. She hit the up button several times in quick bursts, swearing when she saw the number stop at another floor. She quickly turned towards the stairwell and began her assent towards the suite Castiel had informed her Dean would be.

She rushed towards the room, stopping outside the door in a quick attempt to catch her breath. She looked up as she heard a crash and subsequent yelling. Pulling out her weapon, she slowly walked towards the door, her hand reaching out towards the doorknob. She quickly pulled her hand back as the door opened.

Aeron shrunk back against the wall as a figure stepped out, her gun clutched tightly in her hand, her heart battering against her rib cage. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sam, yet tightened her grip on the Glock behind her back unconsciously. Sam locked eyes with her and stared at her for a brief moment before slamming the door behind him and stalking off without a single word.

She slowly tucked the gun into the waist of her jeans and moved towards the door, her hand out in front of her as if she thought it would swing open at any time. She waited for what seemed like hours, although it was nothing more than a few seconds before lightly knocking on the door.

Aeron could hear a pained groan through the wood and she backed up, pulling the gun back out chambering a round. She placed a hand on the doorknob and gasped, as it swung open on its own, something, she was sure, that had to do with Castiel. Her heart clenched as her gaze fell on Dean's battered body. She quickly put the safety on the gun and dropped it on a nearby table as she fell to her knees.

"Dean," she said quietly, her hands touching his face lightly. His eyes met hers and she swallowed back her own tears as she saw his eyes well up.

"What is going on with you two?" she asked him softly as she helped him move to the bed to sit. He sat down with a wince, his breaths coming out ragged. She wasn't sure if it was because of the physical exertion of the fight or because he was fighting back tears caused by the bitter betrayal of his brother.

Aeron tentatively kneeled in front of Dean, her eyes roaming over his face, looking for any kind of recognition from him. He looked up, his eyes finally locking with hers as he snapped out of his daze. He looked sadly around the room, his eyes surveying the damage. He quickly realized he was sitting on the bed that mere hours, if not minutes before, Sam had been screwing Ruby. His stomach clenched at the thought and lurched further when he saw a drop of crimson staining the white sheet. He knew that Sam had been drinking her blood. Aeron's gaze followed Dean's and she finally was able to put two and two together.

"Ruby?" she asked quietly. Dean nodded remorsefully, his hand rubbing his neck where Sam had only minutes before strangled him. He stood, wincing in pain, grabbed the knife and began walking towards the door. He needed to get away from that room. He needed stop Lilith before Sam went completely over the edge on which he was teetering.

"Get me out of here," he said, grabbing onto Aeron's shoulder for support. She nodded, pulling his arm over her shoulders and guiding him towards the door of the room in silence.

* * *

Aeron glanced at Dean for the one-millionth time in five minutes, her eyes travelling over the features of his face. They had left her truck at the hotel and she was currently wishing she was driving and not gripping the door of the Impala for dear life. As he took a turn at 95 MPH, his tires squealing loudly, she finally decided to say something.'

"Dean…"

"I can't believe he would do that to me!" he finally yelled, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. She watched him briefly, her eyes flicking to the road again, watching as he drifted into the oncoming lane of traffic.

"Dean…" she said louder

"She has him so twisted he doesn't even realize she's playing him!" Dean yelled at no one in particular.

"Dean!" she yelled as a semi-truck came around the corner.

"I don't even know who he is anymore…he's nothing more than a monster," he said more quietly, shaking his head.

"Damn it Dean!" Aeron screamed, reaching for the steering wheel. Her jerking the wheel back to the right seemed to bring him out of his head and he slammed on the breaks, attempting to pull the car over on the correct side of the road safely. They rolled to a stop as the blare of the trucker's horn faded in the distance. Neither of them said a word as they struggled to slow their hearts and breathing back to normal. It was several minutes before either of them spoke.

"Aeron…" Dean said quietly, "I'm sor…"

"Don't," she said, cutting him off, "don't apologize Dean. It's okay." She said as she reached for the door handle and moved to get out of the car. She stood, taking a deep breath of the fresh mountain air and closed the car door behind her. She walked towards the edge of a nearby cliff that overlooked a mountain valley. She looked out over the edge, her eyes taking in the sheer beauty before her. She soaked in the splendor of the green trees sloping down the hill towards the sleepy creek that meandered its way through the craggy rocks of the mountains surrounding it. It was difficult to believe that beauty like this existed in a world as fucked up as theirs. It was even more difficult to know that tomorrow seal number 66 could be broken and hell would literally be on Earth. She turned towards the sound of footsteps moving towards her, her eyes meeting Dean's briefly. She gave him a sad smile and turned back towards the view.

"It's amazing to me that life continues as if there is nothing going on around it," she said quietly. "That people out there don't realize that everything they love, everything they cherish, could be gone in the blink of an eye."

Dean nodded, although she couldn't even see him, before stepping up beside her. There was an immediate sense of comfort that flooded him as his body brushed against hers. She reached over and slipped her hand into his, her fingers intertwining with his.

"He walked out Aeron…he tried to kill me, and then he walked out, without a second thought." He paused for a brief moment, his eyes filling with tears. He swallowed quickly in an attempt to put his emotions in check. "He told me that I wasn't strong enough to defeat Lilith…" he faded away and she could feel his renewed anger building as he tensed. She gently squeezed his hand.

"Dean, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way…"

"Don't!" he said sternly, turning her around to face him. "Don't you dare patronize me!"

"Dean," she said quietly, reaching up to brush his cheek with her fingertips," I'm not…I just…you know what?" she dropped her hand, "It doesn't matter. Come on, we need to go to Bobby." She reached her hand towards him. Dean glanced at her palm with a confused expression.

"What?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Give me the keys Dean."

"No way in hell, sweetheart," he said with a laugh as he turned towards the car. Her hand on his forearm stopped him.

"I mean it Dean. You almost killed us back there," she raised a finger to stop his protest. "No! You listen to me. You are tired; you are bloody and beat to shit. You are angry and soon you are going to physically crash and to be honest, I want to live long enough to see this so-called apocalypse," Dean frowned and gave her an exasperated look. "Dean, give me the keys. I won't hurt your baby," she ran her hand down his arm and slipped her hand into his pocket. "I will get us to Bobby and I will make it up to you later tonight."

Dean gazed down at her, his eyes searching hers for a few seconds before he nodded his head in quiet acceptance. She pulled her hand out of his pocket, the keys jingling as they were freed, and turned towards the car. She stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder. Aeron turned around to face him and smiled inwardly when he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

"Thank you," Dean whispered, his lips still pressed against hers, "For everything."

"You know I will be there whenever you need me," she replied. He pulled away and they walked back towards the car.

"Hey," Dean said as he opened the passenger door. Aeron stopped and looked at him over the top of the car, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Castiel," she simply said, knowing there would be no need for further explanation.

Dean looked at her in shock. After a few moments time he simply shook his head and got into the car, silently thanking God that Cas had risked his entire existence to help him.

Again.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am a horrible updater, but I truly blame it on my really lazy muse. Blame her! Anyways, here is the next chapter and I have already begun working on Chapter 6, so hopefully that will be out soon. Thank you to everyone who has continued to review and add me into their favorites and alerts! You have no idea how much that means to me. I promise that starting this chapter I will try and send a personal response back to everyone. So, that being said, please review...let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you!**

**~Mauveine  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't think there is any question as to the legal rights I have in regards to Supernatural....I have none. I own nothing nor do I make any such claims to. That claim belongs to Eric Kripke, Warner Brothers, et al. I do own my creation of Aeron. There are spoilers for 4x22 Lucifer Rising. Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_There are hellfire brimstone preachers,  
There are tongues interpretations,  
There are reasons that go deeper,  
Than the treason in our souls._

_There ain't no mercy for the wicked,  
Sing the voices from the choir,  
Tonight your soul might be required  
In the presence of the Lord._

_- Summer, Early 60's by Carter's Chord _

_

* * *

_

Aeron stood in the corner of Bobby's library, her eyes following Dean's every move, yet appearing to be completely enthralled with the book she had grabbed off one of the many piles surrounding her. They hadn't spoken much on the trip to South Dakota; each lost within their own thoughts and content just to be in one another's presence. She watched as Dean walked to the window, his eyes staring outside, though unseeing. She knew it would do no good for her to voice her opinion, but she had to admit she agreed with Bobby; Dean needed to call Sam and try to figure things out. She was honestly still trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened within the last 24 hours. To think that Dean would honestly wipe his hands of Sam…it just was unheard of. Dean had sold his soul for Sam and now…now he was just going to walk away without a fight? It was shocking. She understood his side; however, you can only fight so long, you can only sacrifice so much, before you finally have nothing left to give. Dean was nearing that point.

She met his eyes for a brief second as he turned around to face her and Bobby and she sat the book back down, moving to sit in an old wooden chair. She needed to stay out of this discussion as much as possible. She knew that she had been sent to Dean by Castiel merely as a silent supporter. There was already so much adversity in his life; he needed someone who was 100% on his side, even if he was misguided at that moment in time. She listened to the two men talk, biting her tongue as Dean stated Sam had never wanted anything to do with the family he had come from. Aeron knew that was incorrect. She had spent plenty of time with Sam as a child to know that he loved his family; he just had been a little less conforming than Dean had. Sam hadn't remembered anything about how life had been prior to Mary's death, whereas Dean had plenty of memories. Aeron figured that Dean had wanted nothing more than to ease some of the pain and pressure John had faced after her death, that he would have done anything for his father. A great burden had been placed on his shoulders starting with that terrible moment and it had never been lifted. His father hadn't been around enough to be an actual father to his sons, so Dean had taken on that role as well. She didn't blame John, she had loved him as well, but she knew that he had allowed his grief take over his life completely and he had pushed the father role to the back burner and allowed vengeance to take the lead. Sam just hadn't been able to understand that and to him the grass looked to be greener on the other side. That's why he had left. Not because he didn't want his family…he just wanted more. However, to tell that to Dean would be like banging your head against a brick wall.

Her eyes jumped to Bobby as she saw him sweep everything off his desk angrily before he started in on Dean. She stood up and took a step towards the two men, ready to separate them if need be. She could almost feel the anger rolling off Dean and her heart clenched in her chest for him. Bobby was right though…family was family. They will push and pull you in different directions, but they are family. She sighed as Dean walked back towards the window, and frowned when she heard Bobby refer to John as a coward.

"Bobby…" she said, imploring him to leave John out of this. Dean was fiercely loyal to the man and in his current state of mind; she wasn't sure what his reaction would be to that. Yet as Bobby continued, she found herself agreeing with him again. John had pushed his children away in an effort to save himself from future grief if something had happened to them. It was a soldier's mentality…lock away your true feelings; seclude yourself, so that if your buddy next to you dies, it doesn't hurt as much. She only hoped that Dean understood that Bobby was just saying what he was because he loved him.

Dean turned back to the window, nodding his head in quiet acceptance. Her heart soared that Bobby had been able to get through to him, at least a little. She walked to Bobby and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, placing his hand over hers and giving it a squeeze and a small smile. He opened his mouth and turned back towards Dean to say something more to him, and she felt him go stiff beneath her hand. She followed his gaze, her chest clenching as her eyes scanned the empty room.

"Where did he go Bobby?" she whispered.

* * *

Dean walked slowly around the ornate room, glancing at the paintings on the wall. He had been shocked to turn around and find himself somewhere other than Bobby's house, and even more shocked to see Castiel standing there to "greet" him. He didn't completely understand why he had been secluded in this room and he hoped that Aeron was all right. He turned back towards the table in the center of the room and frowned, picking up a bottle of beer that had appeared in a bucket of ice on the table. He stared at it in deep thought, his head snapping to the right as Zachariah's voice filled the room.

His head was spinning and he couldn't quite focus on what Zachariah was saying and when he mentioned that burger joint in Delaware, he could just picture Sam and Aeron giggling at one another covered in ketchup and mustard. He heard Zach offer up Ginger and Marianne and while fantasies ran rampant through his head, he didn't want their make believe. He was a fighter, a warrior, through and through. He needed to be out there doing what he does best, not sitting here in this penthouse, "green room," or whatever they wanted to refer to it as. He listened as Zach told him that all but one seal had been broken. He watched the man, his hatred growing as Zach continued to talk. Dean couldn't understand why they were keeping him in the dark. He _knew _they knew more than they were letting on.

He wanted to fight, to bring down the bitch that had made his life both literally and figuratively hell. He wanted to watch her bleed, watch her die a slow and painful death as he had with the hell hounds. Unfortunately, the angels, although giving him who and when, couldn't give him the where. Instead, they wanted him to be nothing more than an obedient dog. He locked eyes with Cas for a brief second before the angel bowed his head and looked at the ground. Whatever had happened to him when he had been "called" back to heaven must have been bad if he was acting like nothing more than a lackey.

* * *

Aeron paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, running her hands through her hair, unsure of what she needed to do, where she needed to look, how she could help. It had been hours since Dean had disappeared. She glanced at the clock; it was 11:20 pm and she was no closer in figuring out where he had gone. Bobby was sure that Dean had been pulled away by the angels. It had happened before, him just disappearing into thin air. Bobby was now focused on trying to find where Sam was so they could try and sort things out.

She walked towards the front door and yelled back into the house, hoping Bobby would hear that she was going outside. She hated feeling useless. She hated that she was just standing around without a single direction. She walked through the cars, trying to come up with some plan of action. It was just difficult to come up with anything when you didn't know what you were fighting or even what you were looking for. She leaned against the side of a car, sliding down until she was sitting with her back against the rusted out frame. She was never this impotent when it came to hunting or life in general; just when it came to Dean. Where Sam was his weakness, Dean was hers. She placed her forehead on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs, confusion and despair washing over her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up towards the sky and asked for help from the only person who may respond.

"Cas?" she said softly into the darkness. "Cas…if you can hear me, I need your help. Please…" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "You told me that I needed to be there for Dean, that I needed to support him throughout this, through his trials and his tribulations."

She stood up, wiping her tears. Her desperation was turning into anger.

"How in the hell am I supposed to help him if I don't know where the fuck he is! Or was I merely just a tool to make sure that he didn't give up in that one instance?" she listened for any sound in the graveyard of cars surrounding her. Hearing nothing, she screamed out in frustration and slammed her hand on the hood of a car. "You worthless son of a bitch," she muttered. "What good is asking for help when no one ever listens?"

"We listen," a voice said from behind her. "We just don't always find it pertinent to respond."

"Well that makes it okay then, doesn't it?" she said sarcastically, turning to face Castiel. He looked conflicted, she noticed immediately. She pushed her concern for him to the side and focused on her main mission. "Where is Dean?"

"Safe."

"Don't give me your infuriating one word answers Castiel," she replied, taking a step towards him. "_Where_ is Dean specifically?"

"He's…" Cas sighed, an abnormal reaction from an angel. "He's in a safe room we have set up. He's just cut off from normal lines of communication for the time being." He looked directly into her eyes. "He is in good health, I promise."

Aeron breathed an internal sigh of relief, focusing on how to get more information out of the angel. "What is it Cas? Why have you separated him from the rest of the population?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you, Aeron. You aren't…"

"What?" she said, cutting him off. "I'm not what? Authorized to hear that information? You authorized me Cas when you pulled me into this whole mess! I was content in not knowing everything, of not knowing exactly who you are. You brought me into this!" she yelled at him, poking him in the chest to accentuate what she was saying. "You were the one who told me to _be there for Dean_!" she stepped up to him and glared up into his eyes. " So you know what Cas! You are going to tell me what the fuck I am supposed to be supporting him in!"

Castiel sighed and looked up towards the sky for a brief moment. He knew that he was about to take the final step towards what he considered damnation. There would be no going back. Yet, there was only a very small part of him that was conflicted. He glanced back down into Aeron's pleading dark brown eyes and stepped over the proverbial edge. He told her everything. He told her about the angel's plan to bring about the apocalypse. That they were using the Winchester brothers to do their bidding and that Sam would play a vital role in bringing about the rise of Lucifer. Dean was being held in a safe house, so to say, so that he would be able to pick up the sword and fight Lucifer, bringing about Heaven's return to Earth. Aeron leaned against a car heavily, trying to keep up with what Cas was telling her, and trying to make sense of what it all meant.

"So you're telling me that God wants Lucifer to be set free? And that, while there will be countless human casualties, once Dean completes his _mission_, it will be paradise on Earth?" Aeron asked looking back up at Castiel, shaking her head as he nodded. "Do you have any idea how completely messed up that is?" she walked over to him and took his hand into her own. Castiel looked at her strangely, unsure as to how to respond. No one had really ever touched him before, except for Anna.

"Cas, you have to know that this is wrong, don't you? Sure, things down here on Earth aren't all sunshine and lollipops, but you are talking about the death of thousands, if not millions, of human beings, God's creations. You can't let this happen Cas. How do you even know what you are doing is God's will?" she squeezed his hand, begging him to listen to her reasoning. "How can you sacrifice one brother and expect the other to bend to your will?"

Castiel closed his eyes, doubt clouding his feelings. He wasn't supposed to feel…he wasn't supposed to doubt. He was to obey. Yet everything she was saying was causing him to rethink his orders. Uriel had betrayed him, how could he be sure it didn't go higher? How could he be sure that Zachariah was telling him the truth?

"Aeron…I…" he trailed off.

"Do you know where Sam will be tonight?" Aeron asked, her hopes crushed when Castiel shook his head.

"I know who will know though," he responded. "I have to get to Dean," he said and he started to pull away.

"Wait!" Aeron said, tugging on his hand. "Where are you going to take him?"

"To Chuck Shurley, the prophet. He will know where Lilith will be tonight."

"What should I do?" Aeron asked and Castiel looked conflicted for a moment.

"Be prepared to fight. I don't know if we can stop this. I don't know if I will make it through" Aeron nodded her head slowly and squeezed Castiel's hand before letting him go.

"Be careful Cas, and thank you," Aeron said as Castiel disappeared. She turned back towards Bobby's house. They would need to prepare for what was to come. Regardless of if Castiel and Dean were successful, there would still be a fight tomorrow. It was just a matter of how big of a fight it was going to be.

* * *

**AN: Merry Meet! Well, I hope you liked it. This is the longest chapter I have written so far and I am fairly happy with it. Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter. I hope that I responded to you all. If not, please accept my most sincere apologies. I have to admit I was a bit sad about the small response that I receieved the last chapter, but I am very grateful for the response, in both reviews and alerts, that I did get. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I would love to hear from you, even if it is just one or two words. I will update as soon as I can, but I start my Masters program tomorrow and I don't know how much time I will get. I will make an effor though. Oh, and if you want to check out a picture of who I used as a physical inspiration for Aeron, there is a link on my profile. Let me know what you think. Alrighty, that's it for now. Blessed Be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything that is the genius of Supernatural. That right belongs to Eric Kripke and others. I do own Aeron. Enjoy!**

**There are spoilers for Season Five, Episode One - so be forewarned! :) **

**

* * *

  
**

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction, on my breath  
I wanna ride across West Virginia, in the back seat of a Cadillac  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love til the sun comes up, till the sun goes down again  
Cause I need you_

_So I need you  
Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
And I need you  
Like a lighthouse on the coast  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you_

_~I Need You by Tim McGraw (feat. Faith Hill)~_

_

* * *

_

Aeron knocked on the door of Chuck's house, rolling her eyes at herself for the action as it hung slightly on its hinges. She pushed the door open, cringing as it squeaked loudly.

"Hello?" she called into the deserted room, pushing through the door completely and attempting to close it behind her. "Is anyone here?" she looked through an open arch towards the kitchen, reaching behind herself and pulling out her gun. She took a tentative step into the room, turning quickly towards a movement on her right.

"Chuck?" she asked the bloody man, her gun trained at his head.

"Aeron! What are you doing here?" he asked wiping his face with a dirty towel as she lowered her weapon. "You weren't supposed to be a part of any of this," he continued, moving towards the couch to sit down. She pushed her shock to the side that he had known who she was, remembering that he was a prophet. Still, it was a bit disturbing for someone to know what you are going to do before you even had the thought to do so.

"Yeah, well…Cass…" she trailed off, her heart racing, her main purpose for coming to Kripke's Hollow moving directly into the front of her thoughts. "Where are Cass and Dean? They got here right?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer. She prayed to whoever was listening that they were okay as she sat next to him on the couch.

"They came…Dean was sent away…Cass…" he gestured around the room, "exploded."

Aeron's gut clenched, her eyes looking around the room. She pulled her hand off the back of the couch and placed it in her lap, wiping a chunk of what she now assumed was Castiel off her hand.

"Oh God," she said, rubbing her hands vigorously against her jeans.

"Yeah…" he trailed off. "It's been a really, really bad day," he said with a sigh.

"And Dean?" she stood and began to pace. "You said he was sent away?" Chuck nodded; his eyes watching the young woman wander around the living room.

"Castiel sent him to stop Sam. I don't know if he was successful."

"Is he okay?" Aeron said quietly, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer. She wasn't sure what she would do if Dean hadn't made it.

"I don't know," Chuck replied standing. "I haven't seen anything else." Aeron nodded her head slowly, trying to figure out what her next step would be.

"Umm…" she said her voice cracking. "Can I…can I use your restroom?"

"Sure…uh…it's probably not all that clean…"

"Chuck, I have angel guts stuck to my hand," Aeron cut him off with a smile. "I really don't care if your bathroom is clean or not." She headed up the stairs in the direction he was pointing. "Besides, have you seen the rest of the place?" she smiled at him as she climbed the stairs.

She walked down the narrow hall, her hand running along the wall as if to anchor herself and keep her mind on the present. Stepping into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and flipped on the light. She looked into the mirror, her hands resting on the countertop. There were dark circles under her eyes and she wasn't completely sure when she had last slept a full night. She laughed bitterly, wondering if she ever would again. The news reports on her way over hadn't been very hopeful and she honestly didn't believe that the boys had been successful in stopping the rise of Lucifer. She turned on the water, sucking in a deep breath when nothing but ice-cold liquid poured through the faucet. _Oh well_, she thought to herself, cupping water in her hands. She splashed the water on her face, hoping it would help clear her mind. She heard noise coming from downstairs and turned off the water quickly, pulling her gun back out and opening the door slowly. She walked back towards the stairs, slowly and silently, preparing for the worst.

"Do I have a molar in my hair!?!" she heard Chuck exclaim as she started her descent. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Dean's voice. She tucked the gun back in the waistband of her jeans as she ran down the stairs, needing to confirm what her ears had heard with her own eyes. She came into the living room, just as Zachariah showed up in the kitchen. She moved slowly towards Dean, somehow wanting nothing more than to be his protector, laughing internally at the thought.

She listened carefully to the two men's discussion, moving to stand beside Sam, her hand coming to rest on his forearm in a sign of silent support. She was glad to see the two of them back together, at least in the same room. Her eyes jumped to Dean's hand as Zachariah mentioned that he was bleeding and she watched a drop of Dean's blood slowly drop from his clenched fist. It fell, as if in slow motion to the ground, her eyes watching its entire journey until it splattered against the floor, mixing with the grime and blood left by Castiel. She closed her eyes from the blinding light as Dean sent the angels away, her eyes opening to finally meet his.

* * *

Aeron stood near the door of the rundown hotel room they had rented out, her eyes watching Dean's every move, not registering that Sam had closed the door behind himself, saying he was going to return the rental car and take a walk. She tried to memorize everything about him, her eyes roaming from his lips down his chest, to his legs. She had come so close to losing him for a second time that she was afraid that if she blinked, he would disappear.

She held her breath as he set down the gun he had been reassembling on a nearby table and began walking towards her. He stopped within inches of her body, her back pressed against the wall behind her. His eyes met hers, neither of them saying a word as they stared at one another, not really knowing where to start, or what to say. Aeron bit her lower lip, unable to remain quiet as his eyes roamed over her face before settling on her lips.

"Dean…" his name came out as a release of breath and she cringed as her ears registered the hint of desperation in her voice.

Her speaking seemed to be what he had been waiting for. His hand reached out, wrapped around the back of her neck, and pulled her against his body, his lips brushing against hers lightly before he poured every emotion he was feeling into the kiss. His assault on her mouth was driving her insane and she wanted nothing more than to remove every scrap of clothing between them, quickly. She wanted to feel his skin pressed against hers, his rough hands rubbing against her skin, his hands gripping her hips. She wanted the feel of his tongue, teeth, and lips moving over her body, leaving a burning trail behind them. She moaned as he bit her lower lip, quickly soothing away any pain with a sweep of his tongue. She needed him, as much as she needed air to breathe.

Dean pulled away slightly, his hands moving down her sides to the hem of her shirt. He slid a finger beneath the thin material, his fingertips lightly brushing against the skin of her stomach. He ran his finger along the waist of her jeans, pausing at the button and his eyes locked with hers as if he were asking for her permission to continue. Aeron leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, smiling slightly and running her hands down his chest to his jeans, sliding down his zipper slowly.

They moved slowly towards the bed as if in a dance, each moving in sync with one another. They only separated to remove clothing and even then, their hands continued to wander, each trying to memorize the others body again, afraid that it would be the last time they had the chance to feel the other's skin against their own.

He kneeled on the bed, his chest pressed against her back as his lips moved down her neck to her shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his body, her arms reaching behind herself to wrap around his neck. She involuntarily shuddered as his hands ran down her stomach, stopping at her hips and pressing to indicate that he wanted her to turn around.

She turned in his arms, her eyes opening to meet his, each hoping that what they were feeling could be conveyed to the other with nothing more than a look. She was addicted to him, she needed him, and she hoped that somewhere deep inside of him, he felt the same.

* * *

Dean lay on the bed, his arm wrapped around Aeron's body, holding her as close as he could, staring at the ceiling. She was really all he had now. She was the only person, besides Bobby, he could really trust, and honestly, even Bobby didn't know as much about him and what he had been through as Aeron did. He wasn't sure how to act around Sam, the betrayal still burned and it wasn't something he was sure he could ever get over. He turned his head to look down at Aeron as she lifted her head off his chest. He sighed and smiled down at her, his fingers playing with her hair.

"Hey," she said with a small smile, moving to rest on her left elbow. She reached up, trailing her fingers along his skin before pausing at the amulet he wore. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't even know where to begin," he stated with a slight laugh. "I mean…" he ran a hand down her spine lightly. "I just can't believe everything that has happened."

"That's something," she said sitting up, wrapping the sheet around her body. "Especially with what we see every day."

"We don't see Lucifer rising every day."

"No," she chuckled, "You're right about that."

"And then there's everything with Sam…" he trailed off as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Dean…" she said, moving behind him, her arms wrapping around his torso. "You know he was just…"

"Don't!" he said cutting her off, his eyes meeting hers. "I don't need to hear his apologies from you too."

"You're just being stubborn Dean." Aeron stood up and walked across the room, gathering her clothes. "At some point…" she pulled her shirt over her head and looked at him. "At some point, you are going to have to face what happened and where the two of you stand. I don't understand why the two of you don't ever talk things out. Instead you just simmer and stew in silence until your emotions get the best of you and one or both of you explodes." She pulled on her shoe as she shook her head. "It has happened before and it will happen again."

"Thank you for the commentary. Next time I want your opinion about my relationship with my brother?" he pulled on his shirt roughly. "I'll ask for it!"

Aeron looked up at him, shocked that he was acting the way he was. To be honest it hurt. He had never talked to her that way. She turned away from him and walked towards the table to grab her jacket. "You know what?" she cleared her throat, her voice suddenly sounding thick with the emotions she was trying to push back. "I think I might go grab us some food. Bobby will be here in a bit and I'm sure he will be hungry. And I know I am," she let out a weak laugh. She glanced up at him as she moved towards the door. "So…I will…" she gestured towards the door. "I'll be right back."

"Aeron," Dean said stepping up towards her. "Aeron…I'm sorry, I just…"

"Don't," Aeron looked up at him. "It's okay, I understand. Things are stressful and I know that I really shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't my place. And for that I am sorry." She reached up and ran a hand down his cheek. "I just need to get away for a minute. I need to clear my head," she placed a light kiss on his lips. "And honestly your stomach has been growling for a good thirty minutes. We need food. I'll be back in a bit." Dean pulled her against his body and kissed her, his hands running through her hair.

"Hurry back," he said his lips against the pulse on her neck. _I need you_ he thought to himself, afraid to say it aloud.

"I will," she pressed her lips against his ear as she said it quietly.

She pulled away, gave him a small smile and walked out of the room, leaving him staring at the door as she shut it behind herself.

* * *

_**AN: Well there it is... :) I have to admit that it took me a bit longer because I was a little bit shy/embarrassed to write after the first episode and the fan girl lol. I have to admit that was priceless. I love Supernatural and the way there are "inside jokes" with the fans. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your kind words continue to spur me on. I know that I cut this off in the middle of the episode, but it was getting a bit long and I thought it was a good stopping point. Plus, this way I can drag out episodes and I won't have to wait to write more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review! Thank you! ~Mauveine**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters, or any of the dialogue that has been used from the episode. Everything you recognize is owned by Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers. The only thing I own is Aeron and even then, I don't get anything for her! LOL :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Hearts are worn_  
_In these dark ages_  
_You're not alone_  
_In this stories' pages_  
_The light has fallen_  
_Amongst the living and the dying_  
_And I'll try to hold it in_  
_I watch the heavens_  
_But I find no calling_  
_Something I can do to change what's coming_  
_Stay close to me_  
_While the sky is falling_  
_I don't wanna be left alone_  
_Don't want to be alone…_

_~Worlds on Fire by Sarah McLachlan_

_

* * *

_Aeron sat on the steps near the entrance to the motel, staring absently into space. She had been watching people come and go from the motel, all of them seemingly walking down the street without a care in the world. All of them unaware that Lucifer was lurking out there, somewhere, waiting to strike. She ran her hands through her hair, tugging at the ever-increasing number of knots, before finally giving up and pulling it back into a ponytail. In the distance, she heard the rumbling of an engine, its familiarity comforting, and as it drew near, she stood; happy to see the Impala and Bobby pull up to the curb.

"Hey Bobby," she said wearily, with a slight smile.

"Aeron," he said, almost as if he was surprised to see her sitting there alone. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Where are the boys?"

"Room 35," she said, pulling away to look him in the eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. "You look," she paused, not entirely sure how to put to words what she wanted to say.

"Yeah," Bobby said with a laugh, "Must just be tired is all."

"I hear 'ya there," she replied, with a small smile. "Come on," she began walking towards the entrance. "I will show you to the room."

* * *

They had been researching for what seemed like hours, the silence almost overwhelming as they looked for some sort of lead on Michael and his sword. She sat on the bed, attempting to keep her eyes open, praying silently that one of them would find something soon so that they could get out and actually do something. Research had never been her strong point and add to that the lack of sleep, she was becoming restless and irritated.

She looked up at Sam when Bobby asked him if everything was okay, and her heart broke for him. He looked so defeated, so broken as he began to explain what had truly happened with the final seal. She caught Dean's eye as Bobby began his approach towards Sam and wanted to just hug Sam when Bobby said he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. She watched him walk out the door and she couldn't help but wonder how much more repentance Sam would have to show before Dean and Bobby would be willing to forgive him. Was what he had done really in his control? She wasn't sure. Yes, he had made several, if not dozens of mistakes, but his heart had been in the right place. He had been seduced into believing that he was going to save not only the world, but also his brother from the Devil himself.

Aeron went to stand, wanting to follow him, knowing that he needed someone to be at least a little bit understanding. One look from Dean had her sitting back down on the bed and pulling a book into her lap to continue reading.

"Let's just keep looking," Dean said walking back towards the book he had left on a counter top. He looked at her again, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, keep looking," she said unenthusiastically, flipping a page.

* * *

Now she knew it had been hours. The sky had turned dark, and her eyes continued to droop as she read word after boring word from an incredibly dull book.

She tossed the book to the side as Dean and Bobby began talking about a storage unit John had kept in his name.

Her eyes continued to close, as she fought the increasing desire for sleep. It wasn't until she saw Bobby punch Dean that she woke up completely, jumping to her feet.

"What the hell Bobby!" she screamed, sucking in a breath when he turned to look at her with black eyes.

She lunged across the room, towards Ruby's knife when the door burst open. Her fingers just barely missed the hilt of the knife as a male and female walked into the room and the male grabbed onto her, pinning her arms to her side, her body pressed tightly against his.

"Get off me asshole," she grunted angrily, struggling to free herself.

"Shut up," the woman responded, backhanding her across the face. Aeron could taste blood in her mouth and glared at the woman as she walked towards the table to grab the knife.

Aeron stopped struggling as the female talked to Dean, realizing that her attempts were futile. Her eyes searched the room for some way to free both herself, Dean, and take out the demons all in one shot. She was coming up short on all three counts. The female, who she now knew as Meg, walked towards her, carelessly waving the knife around, before she slowly began running it down Aeron's cheek.

"These are the days of miracle and wonder Dean…" she continued talking, slicing a thin cut along Aeron's cheek. "We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

Aeron's eyes met Dean's and she could see the cold anger in them as he attempted to divert Meg's attention back to himself. She struggled against the hold of the male as Meg kissed Dean and then passed the knife over to demon Bobby. She struggled against the male that was holding onto her as Bobby raised the knife above his head and screamed in horror as Bobby stabbed himself, the sound a momentary distraction. Dean lunged at the male, knocking her loose from his grip, the two of them struggling to get the upper hand. Aeron looked over as Sam walked in the room, a stupid move on her part as she was backhanded across the face by the demon she had been struggling with. Aeron looked up to see Dean pin the demon on the ground and she grabbed the knife, plunging it into the man's body, watching as the demon within him died quickly. She turned her attention to Meg, ready to toss the knife over to where Sam lay on the ground with Meg standing over him, watching as the demon recognized that she had lost the upper hand in the fight and abandoned the body.

"Bobby," she heard Dean say and she turned to see the older man lying on the ground, bleeding profusely.

* * *

They burst into the emergency room, Sam and Dean carrying a delirious Bobby between the two of them and she internally struggled to keep it together as they rushed him away towards a trauma room. How many more of their friends and family would they have to lose? How many more loses could she mentally handle? She honestly didn't want to know the answer. Bobby had to survive, that's all she really knew. She watched as his body disappeared down the hallway before turning to Sam and Dean.

"Sam, we have to go," Dean said looking at his brother.

She wanted to protest as much as Sam was, but understood there was nothing they could do for Bobby. His life now lay in the hands of the emergency room doctors and nurses.

"Aeron," Dean said quietly. "Stay with Bobby," he caught her eyes briefly before turning to his brother. "Come on Sam," he said as he headed towards the doors. Aeron followed quickly behind.

"What are you talking about Dean!" she said, grabbing his arm to stop him. "I'm not staying here! What good am I going to be here? The only thing that I'm going to end up doing is talking to law enforcement and attempting to come up with some plausible story! No Dean, you are taking me with you!" she walked past him towards the car.

"Aeron," he paused, pulling her close and a bit to the side so Sam wouldn't hear him. "I don't want you getting hurt over this."

"Dean, you're being ridiculous. I'm going with you! This is what I am, this is what I do. You can't start getting overly protective of me now. It's ridiculous. Why now? Why this job?"

"Because I can't risk losing you too!" he exclaimed, his voice raising a bit. "I've almost completely lost Sam, and now Bobby to this, I can't lose you too."

"Dean, let me help you. You can't guarantee that they aren't going to win as it is. If they do, I'm already dead. You need all the help you can get. Don't start pushing me away now." She reached up and brushed a piece of hair off his forehead. "Haven't you learned anything in the past 48 hours? You can't do this alone," she looked over to Sam, meeting his eyes. "Neither of you can do this alone. This is it; this is the beginning of the end of the world. You need all the help you can get. So just.." she sighed exasperatedly, "Just take the help when it is offered. Stop arguing and accept that there are people out there that want to help you."

"Fine," Dean said walking towards the car. As they neared, he pulled Aeron aside for another brief moment.

"Just," he paused. "I don't want to see you hurt. You , Sam, and Bobby are all I have left and I'm getting tired of watching everything I love crumble to the ground."

She wasn't sure what she could say to that. Part of her wanted to tell him that she was a big girl and that she could take care of herself, yet the other half wanted nothing more than to show her own vulnerability and confess that she loved being taken care of. Instead, she nodded her head, silent, before kissing him softly on the lips and walking the rest of the distance to the car.

* * *

The drive to the storage facility was silent. No one knew exactly what to say. Honestly none of them really wanted to speak anyway. She followed the boys to the storage locker, her eyes scanning the darkness around them. She hated not knowing what she was walking into and yet she was constantly placing herself in that position.

Aeron stepped over the bodies lying on the floor, attempting to push from her mind that at one time they had been innocent people just minding their own business prior to being virtually raped by a demon. She shook off the thought, wandering around the area, looking at the objects John had obviously thought important enough to keep locked in a storage facility. She looked up at the sound of Zachariah's voice, shuttering and internally asking for forgiveness as she wished the angel would just die and go away. She stepped closer to Dean as the door slid closed behind her, unconsciously wanting to protect him, her heart skipping a beat when Zachariah revealed that Dean was actually the Michael Sword.

"What you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No," Zachariah stated with a smirk. Aeron placed a hand on Dean's back, wanting to project strength and love to him through her touch. It seemed to work almost as Dean began to talk back to the angel.

"What do you mean I'm the sword?" Dean asked.

"You're Michael's weapon," Zachariah paused, "or rather his receptacle. You're the vessel. You are chosen! It's a great honor Dean."

"Yeah, life as an angel condom," Dean stated sarcastically and Aeron couldn't help but smile, "I think I'll pass."

Aeron smirked at Zachariah, her eyes meeting his briefly and she was shocked at the anger she saw within their depths. It amazed her that on some level she actually preferred Ruby to this thing. She wasn't entirely sure how to refer to Zachariah so she decided to go with thing. She hated him. She wasn't entirely sure how someone like Castiel had come from the same place as Zachariah.

She felt Dean's body shift back into hers and she focused back on the conversation, only to see Zachariah raise his hand, pointed at Dean as if it were a gun before it quickly shifted to Sam and he fell screaming in agony, his hands going to his now obviously broken leg.

"Stop!" Aeron screamed, moving to Sam's side, checking his wounds. She remained on the ground by Sam, trying to figure some way to get out of this room. Some way to get rid of the angels. She had seen the symbol Dean had painted in his own blood, but couldn't for the life of her remember what it looked like in order to reproduce it. She looked up at Dean when he was given the choice between Bobby walking again or not. She prayed that Dean would not give into the angel's demands. Zachariah knew that by using the people Dean loved against him, he would ultimately wear the man down and he would have to give into their demands. She hoped that he would be strong enough to not let that happen. Even if it was at her detriment.

"No," Dean said, his eyes cold.

"Then how about we heal you from stage four stomach cancer?" Zachariah stated as Dean began coughing up blood. Aeron's blood ran cold at the sight and she shifted unconsciously towards Dean. She internally berated herself, making herself stay by Sam's side. If she needed him to be strong, she needed to do the same thing. She closed her eyes against the tears that formed when he let out a weak no.

"Then let's get really creative, let's see how Aeron does without her lungs," Zachariah said, his eyes meeting hers.

Aeron felt an immense pressure on her chest and she struggled to pull in a breath but doing nothing more than gasping as if she was a fish out of water. It was amazing, it didn't burn, it didn't hurt, there was just this overwhelming fight response in which her brain was telling her it needed oxygen and yet, she had no way of complying with that request. She struggled aimlessly for air, her eyes meeting Dean's for a brief moment. Sam pulled himself to her, his arms going around her body as he looked down at her helplessly. She could feel her heart beat racing as it attempted to push more oxygenated blood to her brain and she knew it was only a few minutes before her organs would begin to shut down and she would lose consciousness.

She raised her head as a bright light enveloped the room, her gaze landing on a body as it fell to the ground. She looked back up, her head beginning to pound and met the eyes of Castiel, her vision beginning to blur at the edges, the darkness seeping in to take over her line of sight. She watched Castiel fend off the other angels in the room trying, with her oxygen-deprived mind, to figure out how he was there. She closed her eyes as the sounds around her began to become digitized, her mind beginning to shut down completely. An odd feeling overtook her and with what she believed would be her last feeble gasp; she felt air rush into her mouth and fill her newly reformed lungs. She opened her eyes and slowly stood up, dizzy as her blood began to pump through her veins again, her head pounding with each beat of her heart. She watched as Castiel placed his hands on the boys' chests before moving over to hers, sympathy in his eyes.

"This will hurt," he said quietly. She nodded slightly and ground her teeth together as he touched her, carving the Enochian Sigil into her ribs as well. She rubbed her eyes, wishing her headache away as the boys continued to talk. She didn't open her eyes again until she heard the flapping of Castiel's wings, signaling he had left. She walked over to Dean, reaching out to wipe the blood off his lips.

"So what do we do now?" she asked quietly.

"Go check on Bobby," Dean said with a sigh, "After that? I don't know. Maybe he will have some idea."

* * *

Aeron walked back towards Bobby's hospital room, a cup of tea in her hand and specific instructions from the doctor Dean had forced her to see on how to handle her headache. She could hear Bobby's yelling down the hall and she almost laughed when the doctor came running out of the room as if he was being chased by……she paused, her mother had always said, being chased by the devil himself. At this point, it could be actually true. She shook her head, cursing herself for the action as a sharp pain shot behind her eyes. Hopefully the drugs she had been given would kick in soon or it was going to be an incredibly long night.

She walked into Bobby's room giving each of the men a small, sad smile. She leaned against the doorframe, listening as Dean began talking about not taking sides in this fight. To fight only for themselves and the rest of humanity.

"We take them all on," Dean said passionately, "We kill the Devil, hell we even kill Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this genius?" Bobby asked with a frown.

"I got no idea," Dean said with a shrug and Aeron had to smile at him. "But what I do have is a GED and a give 'em hell attitude and I'll figure it out," he continued with a determined look on his face.

She walked over to where he was standing, slipping her hand into his, lending her support, even if she didn't actually say anything. She knew that a part of him was just trying to give Bobby some hope, especially as he was laid up in the hospital. She stepped over to the side of the bed after Dean said good-bye and turned to walk out of the room.

"Get well soon, Bobby," she said quietly, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm gonna need your help keeping these two in line," she smiled and straightened up. "I'll check on you tomorrow," she said before turning to follow Dean.

Aeron walked beside Dean, not completely listening to the conversation around her. She was so wrapped up in everything that had happened, her mind couldn't compartmentalize everything. She didn't stop to listen until she heard Dean state that they didn't have snowball's chance in hell. Her heart constricted painfully at the thought, and she wanted nothing more than to deny what he was saying venomously, but she knew he was right. Deep down she knew that they were honestly fighting a losing battle. It was one thing to take on a group of demons, but to think that they would succeed at bringing down the demons, the angels, and Lucifer all at once…it was nothing more than wishful thinking.

"…you chose a demon over your own brother," Dean said with a shake of his head, "and look what happened. You were the one I depended on the most," he said softly, "and you let me down in ways I can't even…" his voice faded away and Aeron slipped her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze. She could feel his pain, seeping through his skin into her own.

"What can I do?" Sam asked, looking down at the ground.

"Honestly?" Dean replied, "Nothing. I just don't…I don't think that we could ever be what we were, you know? I just don't think I could trust you."

Aeron wanted nothing more than to mend what had been broken and she could feel her eyes well up as Dean squeezed her hand before letting go and walking away. She raised her eyes to meet Sam's, words escaping her. With a sad nod of her head she turned and headed towards the car, she opened the passenger side door and with a quick glance in Sam's direction, she slid into the seat beside Dean, his hand immediately searching out her own.

"You were right," he said quietly.

"About what?"

"I need you right here with me…beside me," he said looking straight ahead out the windshield. "You are all I have left right now."

Aeron opened her mouth to protest, to tell Dean that Sam was standing right outside wanting to help, but stopped as Dean looked directly into her eyes. This wasn't the time. All Dean really needed was someone to be there unconditionally for him, and for now…she was that person.

"I'm right here," she whispered. "Whatever you need…I'm right here."

* * *

**AN: First off I want to apologize that it has taken me such a long time to get this uploaded. Life has a way of getting busy and taking up all of your time. I fear that it may be a while before the next chapter is done. I am working on this whenever I get the urge to; however, I will be starting law school soon and I have to move and sell my house as well. I want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter and I thank those who have continued to add me to their alerts even though the story has been dormant for such a long time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again and I look forward to your thoughts about this chapter! ~Mauveine.**


End file.
